We shall study the monomer, dimer, trimer, and tetrameric forms of the diaquodiammineplatinum (II) species, both with regard to their chemistry, and their biologic activities. We shall prepare "platinum-pyrimidine blues" with the purified separated species to determine if we can get improved biologic activity by removing the heterogeneity of the starting material. We shall study the effects of the platinum treatment of cells in vitro and in vivo with regard to changes in surface charge concentration (using our new cell electrophoresis technique) and the integrity of the DNA during subsequent cell replication. We will continue to synthesize additional platinum group metal coordination complexes and to test these for anticancer activity. We shall study the interaction of the monomer-diaquo species and the dimer-diaquo species with nucleic acids to determine if each of these species produces different types of lesions on the DNA. Finally, we shall attempt to detect the existence of N7-06 chelation complex of the platinum drug with guanine to test our hypothesis regarding the mechanism of action leading to base substitution mutation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R. Faggiani, B. Lippert, C.J.L. Lock, and B. Rosenberg, "Hydroxo-Bridged Platinum(II) Complexes. 1. Di-mu-hydroxo-bis(diammineplatinum(II)) Nitrate, (NH3)2Pt(OH)2Pt(NH3)2) (NO3)2. Crystalline Structure and Vibrational Spectra", Journal of the American Chemical Society, 99, 777, February 1977. M. Bandurski, R.J. Pollock, B. Rosenburg, and G. Shapiro, "The Interactions of Anticancer Salts of Groups IIIA Elements with Biomacromolecules", Journal of Clinical Hematology and Oncology, Vol. 7, No. 1, Pg, 411, January 1977.